dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Feastday Gifts and Pranks
Feastday Gifts and Feastday Pranks are downloadable content packs for Dragon Age: Origins, available for free (PS3 in the UK, although costing $2.99 in the US), or for 160 BioWare/Microsoft Points each (PC and X360). The DLC packs were fittingly released on April 1, 2010—in other words, on April Fools' Day. The free UK PS3 version was released in early March on the UK PlayStation Network along with the 1.03 patch. Official Description Throughout Thedas, the great holiday of Satinalia is marked by sumptuous feasts, wild celebration, and naming the town fool as ruler for a day. Amid the feasting, it is customary for friends, lovers, and traveling companions to exchange gifts. Includes: # Ten unique feastday gifts that your party members are sure to love. Each gift is specific to one potential companion. # Two types of lousy gifts to let your companions know you weren't completely serious. # A chance to explore the approval system in Dragon Age: Origins at greater depth by making your companions adore you. To find the gifts: Bodahn stocks the gifts in his store at the party camp year-round. Content The gifts and pranks are fun items which allow the player to "mess around" with the party approval system. The items can be purchased from Bodahn Feddic in the Party Camp. Each companion has a unique prank and gift. Many of the items are either useable or equippable and possess amusing effects. The gifts give , while the pranks give . Dog * Gift: Stick. Once given, while Dog's approval is always at 100 anyway, he gains an inspiration boost in dexterity like the other party members. The stick is found under the potions section in the inventory. You can throw it and Dog will run to fetch it. * Prank: Protective Collar. This is equipped on Dog and looks like a vet's cone. Alistair * Gift: Grey Warden Figurine. Alistair can play with this and giggle for a time if you have him use it. * Prank: Genealogy of The Ferelden Royal Line. Effect unknown, but it ends with Maric. Morrigan * Gift: Alistair Doll. Usable Item. Alistair will gain an injury after Morrigan uses it. * Prank: Unabridged Copy of the Chant of Light. Effects unknown. Sten * Gift: Qunari Prayer Book. Sten can use this to read out a qunari prayer—the same prayer he was reciting in his cage. If used during a battle it resurrects any fallen party members. * Prank: The Butterfly Sword. Sten will equip this sword, which is actually a half-decent weapon, but glows in rainbow colours and attracts butterflies. Shale * Gift: Pet Rock. You can name him (the default name is Herbert). Shale can bring him out to play and he'll appear beside her, doing all the amazing things a pet rock can do. * Prank Uncrushable Pigeon. This pigeon sits on Shale's shoulder, replacing whatever Large Crystal is equipped. It provides various alterations in attributes and coos annoyingly, knowing that it can never be crushed by an angry golem. Leliana * Gift: Fat Lute: She can play on it. * Prank: Ugly Shoes: Equippable item. Zevran * Gift: Rare Antivan Brandy: Makes him appear slightly drunk, but gives a boost to Dexterity for a time. * Prank: Chastity Belt: replaces whatever other belt he is wearing. Cannot be removed without the key, which the Warden has. Wynne * Gift: Amulet of Memories: An amulet that cause characters like Gregoir and Petra appear next to Wynne. * Prank: Cat Lady’s Hobblestick Oghren * Gift: Beard Flask * Prank: Scented Soap Secret Companion * Gift: King Maric’s Shield * Prank: Orlesian Mask Special Items * Gift: Sugar Cake * Gift: Thoughtful Gift * Prank: Rotten Onion * Prank: Lump of Charcoal See Also * Codex Entry: Feast Day Fish Category:Items Category:Downloadable Content Category:Gift